Expand.
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} ( x+ 1)(x+8)&= x(x+8)+1(x+8) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x+ 1)(x+8)}&=x^2+8x+x+8 \\\\ &=x^2+9x+8 \end{aligned}$